They think you have fever
by DivineDil
Summary: Katara vermisst Aang, denn er ist jeden Tag auf Konferenzen, um die Wunden des Krieges zu heilen. Doch dann hat sie eine Idee, wie die beiden mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Kataang. Eine Woche nach Sozins Komet.


Die letzte Szene dieses Oneshots hatte ich schon so lange im Kopf. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Ich liebe Kataang einfach.

I do not own: Avatar-The last airbender

Avatar-Der Herr der Elemente gehört nicht mir, sonder Nickelodeon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_They think you have fever (Time for us)_**

Die Sonne war grade aufgegangen, duftender Tee stand fertig serviert auf dem Tisch und es war ein schöner, friedlicher Tag. Wie jeder Tag, seit ihr Freund den ehemaligen Feuerlord besiegt hatte.

Katara seufzte. Im Gedanken an ihn und gleichzeitig daran, dass er noch ein paar Stunden wegblieb. Sie vermisste ihn schon am Abend, wenn sie wusste, dass er am nächsten Morgen nicht da sein würde, um mit ihr und ihren Freunden zu frühstücken.

Trotzdem war sie zufrieden. Sie hatte ihn, sie liebte ihn und er tat das gleiche. Selbst wenn er und der neue Feuerlord jeden Tag bis mittags auf diesen elenden Konferenzen waren, so wusste sie, dass sie kommen würden und sie freute sich. Manchmal jedoch, da wünschte sie sich, Aang wäre beim Sonnenaufgang bei ihr und könnte sie wecken, ihr einen Kuss geben und zusammen mit ihr frühstücken. Katara griff sich ein Brötchen und trank einen Schluck Tee.

,,Mmmh, der Tee ist wie immer köstlich", merkte sie an und bekam ein breites Lächeln von Zukos Onkel. ,,Vielen Dank", bedankte er sich.

,,Nicht umsonst sind Sie der beste Teemeister Ba Sing Ses", meinte Toph und lehnte sich bequem zurück.

Sie, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai und Ihro saßen an einem Tisch im Teeladen. Sie hatten ausgeschlafen, was sie sich seit einer Woche gönnen konnten, seit der Krieg vorbei war.

,,Eine perfekte Woche", sagte Suki und alle nickten zustimmend.

,,Ich wünschte nur, Aang wäre hier". Katara stellte ihren Tee auf den Tisch, ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen. ,,Das gleiche gilt auch für Zuko". Mais Blick wurde düster.

,,Was müssen die beiden auch immer zu diesen Besprechungen? So früh aufstehen, das wär' nichts für mich." Toph verdrehte die Augen.

,,Aber es muss nunmal sein. Die Welt baut sich nicht von allein auf", murmelte Katara. Sie meinte es wirklich so, aber sie verdammte diese Sache trotzdem. ,,Und? Was machen wir machen wir heute?"

Sokka legte seinen Arm um Suki und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das versetzte Katara einen Stich.

,,Suki und ich wollen gleich in die Stadt."

,,Was macht ihr denn da?" Misstrauisch hob Katara eine Augenbraue.

,,Nichts... Nur ein wenig, äh, spazieren gehen", meinte Sokka nervös.

,,Aha?"

,,Ja! Was glaubst du?"

,,Nichts...", grinste seine Schwester.

,,Wie auch immer", schaltete Mai sich genervt ein, ,,was machen wir?"

,,Ihr könntet alle zu diesem neuen Laden gehen. Er liegt nicht weit von hier. Dort werden die verschiedensten Sachen verkauft, ein schöner Stöberladen." Alle schauten Ihro an.

,,Waren Sie schon einmal da?"

,,Ja, vor ein paar Tagen erst. Ihr wart alle hier beschäftigt."

Katara errötete. Ja, da war sie beschäftigt gewesen. Und zwar in einer romantischen Weise. Aber dann musste Aang sich mit Zuko an irgendwelchen Papierkram setzen und es war vorbei. Sie hatte wieder mal nur wenige Minuten mit ihm gehabt. ,,Lasst uns doch dort hingehen. Das klingt toll! Bis Aang und Zuko zurück sind, haben wir immerhin etwas zu tun. Ich muss nur noch eben einen Brief schreiben, dann geht es los, okay?"

,,Von mir aus." Toph nickte. Mai tat dasselbe.

Nach dem Frühstück verschwanden Sokka und Suki in die Stadt. Katara setzte sich an einen der Tische, die eigentlich für Gäste bestimmt waren, und fing an, den Brief zu schreiben.

Ihro rückte einige Stühle zurecht, denn morgen war die Neueröffnung seines Ladens. Toph war draußen und übte ihr Erdbändigen, sie sagte, sie wolle bloß keine Pause machen.

Katara schrieb ein paar Zeilen, da setzte Mai sich zu ihr. ,,Was schreibst du?" Fragend zeigte sie auf das Papier.

,,Einen Brief." Katara fand es etwas seltsam, mit Mai alleine zu reden. Wirklich getan hatten sie das noch nicht, aber vielleicht war es an der Zeit.

,,An wen?"

,,An meine Großmutter, Gran-Gran. Sie lebt am Südpol, wo auch Sokka und ich herkommen. Ich möchte sie bald besuchen."

,,Ich werde mit Zuko bald in die Feuernation zurückkehren."

,,Was ist mit deiner Familie?"

,,Auf die hab ich grade keine Lust. Ich gehe lieber mit Zuko nach Hause und bin mit ihm alleine."

,,Da hast du ja was mit Toph gemeinsam", meinte Katara. ,,Sie hat auch genug von ihren Eltern."

Plötzlich stand Mai auf. ,,Ich hol mir noch einen Tee." Sie ging zu Ihro und verschwand in der Küche.

Katara starrte ihr verwundert hinterher. Dann schrieb sie weiter, las noch einmal alles durch, steckte ihn in eine Tasche, nahm ein wenig Geld und ging mit Toph und Mai los. Auf dem Weg war die Situation etwas merkwürdig. Katara und Toph hatten nie mit Mai etwas unternommen und... Na ja.

Katara und Toph erzählten ihr von dem Wellness-Spa und meinten, sie könnten da ja mal wieder hingehen, sich richtig entspannen.

in der Stadt steckte Katara als Erstes den Brief ein und bald fanden sie den von Ihro beschriebenen Laden. Er sah nett aus, sowohl von außen als auch von innen. Regale gefüllt mit hübschen Dingen standen überall herum.

Katara entdeckte nichts. Obwohl es wirklich nette Sachen waren, hingen ihre Gedanken nur bei Aang und wie gerne sie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde.

Zurück im Teeladen warteten Sokka, Suki und Ihro schon auf sie. Ihre Gesichtssausdrücke verhießen nichts Gutes.

,,Ist was passiert?", fragte Katara.

,,Eben erhielten wir eine Nachricht. Aang und Zuko werden bis Morgen wegbleiben!"

Katara fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand in den Magen schlagen. ,,Was?", flüsterte sie enttäuscht. Es tat weh das zu hören. Sie vermisste Aang ja schon, wenn er den Morgen nicht da war und jetzt _das_?

Auch Mai sah nicht begeistert aus. ,,Warum?"

,,Sie müssen mit dem Erdkönig planen, wo neue Gebäude errichtet werden sollen. Dafür kommt extra ein Fachmann angereist, heute, und vorher müssen sie alles noch besprechen", erklärte Sokka. Er sah im Gesicht seiner Schwester, wie enttäuscht und traurig sie war und nahm sie in den Arm. ,,Er kommt doch bald wieder", tröstete er sie.

,,Ich weiß".

Die Eröffnung des Teeladens war ein voller Erfolg. Alte Stammgäste aus Kriegszeiten und jede Menge neue Besucher kamen, um den wahrscheinlich besten der Tee der Welt zu trinken. Innen tummelten sich schon morgens viele Leute, die saßen und tranken und standen und tranken, weil keine Plätze mehr frei waren.

Die vier Mädchen saßen mit Sokka ebenfalls herum, während der Drache des Westens reichlich beschäftigt war. Später verschwanden Suki, Sokka, Mai und Toph, um ihm zu helfen. Doch Katara wartete. Sie wartete auf den Avatar.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee und beobachtete die Leute, die hereinkamen. Es waren die verschiedensten Charaktere, die alle durstig und gespannt hierher kamen. Plötzlich erschien ein schwarzer Haarschopf und lautes Gerede machte sich breit. ,,Der Feuerlord!", hörte Katara heraus und schaute hoch. Zuko kam herein und hinter ihm ein junger Mönch. ,,Der Avatar persönlich!" Einige kamen auf die beiden zu, aber sie wimmelten sie nur ab. Zuko ging sofort in die Küche zu Mai. Aber Aang ging zu Katara. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte sie richtig lächeln.

Schnell stand sie auf und umarmte ihn.

,,Ich habe dich so vermisst, Aang", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

,,Ich dich auch". Er versuchte, sie zu küssen, doch sie meinte:,,Lass uns woanders hingehen."

Beide gingen Hand in Hand in Ihros Gästezimmer und setzten sich nebeneinander aufs Bett. Jetzt legte Aang seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und sie ihre um seinen Hals und endlich, endlich konnten sie sich küssen.

Es war ein langer und langsamer Kuss, der bald immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Katara fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Wangen, weiter nach oben, seine Stirn. Sie brach den Kuss. Für wenige Sekunden. Dann folgten unzählige weitere.

Als schließlich beide um Luft rangen und sich nebeneinander legten, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen.

,,Ich liebe dich", sagte Aang, ganz leise.

,,Ich dich auch". Katara küsste ihn noch mal, nur kurz. ,,Ich hasse diese Besprechungen."

,,Ich auch!"

,,Du bist solange weg. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Aang..." In Kataras Stimme schwang Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung mit. ,,Du fehlst mir so..."

,,Ich weiß, aber ich kann es nicht ändern..." Er runzelte die Stirn.

,,Wir brauchen mal wieder Zeit für...uns. Wir sind jetzt zusammen und doch habe ich so wenig von dir. Obwohl du solange auf mich gewartet hast".

Aang nahm ihre Hand in seine und streichelte sie sanft. ,,Das war es wert, Katara." Er lächelte, ein Lächeln, gemischt mit Liebe und gleichzeitig Kummer.

Er musste gähnen und schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen. Er seufzte.

,,Bist du so müde?", fragte seine Freundin besorgt.

,,Wir haben noch ziemlich lange geredet gestern. Da hab ich wohl nicht viel Schlaf bekommen. Außerdem, diese Treffen sind wichtig, und ich möchte helfen, aber sie sind so langweilig!"

Ein ernster Ausdruck machte sich in Kataras Gesicht breit. ,,Du brauchst mehr Schlaf, Aang! Du brauchst eine Pause, und ich bin sicher, Zuko geht es genauso! Das macht euch doch total fertig. Und mich...mich auch."

,,Ich wünschte, wir hätten nur mal einen Tag frei", murmelte Aang. Es war ganz still, nachdem er das gesagt hatte. Es schien so, als würde die Wasserbändigerin nachdenken.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie alleine. Sie küssten sich, sie kuschelten, sie gab ihm eine Massage, sie brachte ihm einen Tee, er strich ihr durch ihr wunderschönes Haar. Sie versuchten, es richtig auszukosten, genießen konnten sie es jedoch nicht voll und ganz. Der Gedanke, dass es nur für kurze Zeit war und Aang morgen wieder früh weg musste und spät kommen würde, nagte an ihnen.

Als Aang am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war es bereits hell und die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen. Er schaute sich um. Er lag ganz normal in seinem Bett im Gästezimmer. Licht fiel durchs Fenster in den Raum und draußen hörte er Vogelgezwitscher. Ein friedlicher und entspannter Morgen.

_Ich hab verschlafen!_, dachte Aang. _Schnell los! Warum hat Zuko mich nicht geweckt? Ah, ich will nicht aufstehen! Es ist so gemütlich hier im Bett!_

Er wollte aufstehen, doch plötzlich wurde er sanft zurück ins Kissen gedrückt. Er blickte nach links und sah Katara, die ein Tablett neben ihn stellte. Mit duftenden Brötchen, frischem Wasser und ein paar Lidschis, die Aang so liebte.

,,Guten Morgen", lächelte sie. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und zog seine Bettdecke über beide. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Aang errötete durch die Nähe, sie beide, zusammen, unter einer Decke...

,,Katara, was soll das alles? Ich muss los! Wie spät mag es sein? Ich darf ni-" ,,Pscht!", wurde er von ihr unterbrochen, indem sie ihren Finger auf seine Lippen legte. Katara lächelte.

,,Du hast heute frei. Und Zuko ebenso."

Aang verstand nicht. ,,Was? Wieso, ich-"

,,Ich habe den Generälen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Ihr habt beide hohes Fieber und müsst heute leider im Bett bleiben. Der Tag gehört uns, Aang!" Freudestrahlend und erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an.

,,Wow! Das ist echt eine tolle Idee! Aber ich muss morgen wieder hin, wie soll ich das genießen?"

,,Fieber kann nunmal nicht an einem Tag auskuriert werden. Ihr werdet wohl die nächste Woche noch krank hier bleiben müssen". Katara grinste und Aang erwiderte es.

,,Du bist ein Genie, Katara". Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie.

Endlich. Endlich hatten sie Zeit für sich.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Bitte reviewt! Auch wenn hier nicht viele Deutsche sind, wenn ihr einer seid, bitte schreibt mir ein Review! Danke!


End file.
